


Storm

by tieflings



Series: Lara Amell [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieflings/pseuds/tieflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kar Trevelyan and Lara Amell spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor/gifts).



The Inquisitor was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. A whirlwind of fire and ice, a true example of what a mage could do. Kar was everything the Chantry had tried to control. 

Lara walked up to the circle’s edge, catching Kar’s eye.

“Like what you see, Hero?” Kar asks, a grin on her face.

Lara shrugged.

“It would actually be interesting to watch if you fought someone who had skill,” Lara narrowed her eyes. “Maybe you’re just afraid.”

Kar whipped her head around, the grin quickly turning into a snarl. “I’m what?”

“Afraid,” Lara repeated. “But what’s to be expected of a marcher who just got harrowed.”

Lara had always enjoyed poking people, seeing how much they could take before their feelings got the best of them. And seeing how quickly the Inquisitor turned to anger made Lara smile. 

“I’m not afraid of anyone,” Kar hisses. “Especially not of you.”

Lara laughs, “you wouldn’t last one minute against a capable mage.”

Kar huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “and you’re that mage?”

“I’m certainly better than those you have been fighting.”

Kar walked over to Lara. With their faces only inches from each other Lara could notice thing that she hadn’t seen before. A scar, badly hidden behind powder, a birthmark located under her lip.

“Prove it,” Kar whispered, her anger barely contained behind the words.

Normally she would have declined. Years spent in Orlais had taught her that there are far better ways to deal with an opponent than fighting. 

But this mage was getting on her nerves.

“Fine,” Lara said. “You’ve want a fight? You’ve got one.”

 

-

A sizable crowd had gathered as soon as the word had spread. It wasn’t everyday you would see the Hero of Ferelden sparring with the Inquisitor. 

Lara grabbed her staff, her fingers tensing around the wooden grip. Around her she could feel the arcane energies of the fade, ready and able.

It was at this moment, with people watching, magic at her call, that Lara truly felt alive. This is what she was made for.

Kar had her own staff, a simple wooden stave with a curved knife on the end. Interesting 

“Are you ready to see how a real mage does things?” Lara asks, as she started to circle around Kar. 

“That’s big talk coming from someone who spent the last few years attending Orleasian balls,” Kar laughed. 

Kar was the first to charge. The sharp edge of her knife glowing red with heat as she lunged. Lara stepped out of the way, her fist crackling with lightning, sending the bolt towards Kar.

Kar raised her hand, and a shimmering shield appeared. The lightning slammed against it, sizzling before disappearing.

“I’m impressed,” Lara called out. “I never imagined that a hothead like you could summon a barrier that strong. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Kar says. “You’re not that good.”

Kar threw out her hands, the fire cradled in her fists released. Lara threw up a barrier, but she could feel the heat of the fire against her skin. 

From all the reports that Lara had read about the Inquisitor they all had one thing in common. Karolina Trevelyan was dangerous, and as they were fighting Lara could see why.

This was a woman with nothing to lose and everything to gain.

They continued to throw spells at each other, fire and lightning thundering in the courtyard. When their mana eventually runs out Kar doesn’t stop. With a snarl she runs over and knocks Lara to the ground. 

The two mages tumble over, struggling for control. When the dust settles Lara is sitting atop the Inquisitor, Kar’s wrists firmly planted to the ground.

Lara leans in, placing her lips close to Kar’s ear, “I win.”

“Get off me!” Kar says, struggling to get out of her hold. “You haven’t won shit.”

“Then why do I have such a fine prize under me?” 

Kar’s amber eyes narrow in suspicion, “what is that supposed to mean?”

Lara released the hold of Kar’s wrist and the woman immediately scrambles to her feet. Lara stands up as well, brushing the dust off her coat.

“It can be anything you want."

“Next time you’re going down,” Kar says. 

“I intend to," Lara answers, a smile tugging at her lips.


End file.
